


Gathering Hoard

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Dragon!Nyssa [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Caretaking, Dragon AU, Dragon Nyssa al Ghul, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Presents, Sara is Nyssa's Treasure, treasure hoard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Sara is Nyssa's treasure, and there is only one place to keep such a find.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Dragon!Nyssa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Gathering Hoard

Nyssa is a great dragon, with all the accumulations of wealth that such a status deserves, though she is magnanimous to those who live under the shadow of her wings, in all the great sweep the land she holds as her domain.

The most precious she keeps in the cave where is makes her roost, and it is to this collection that Nyssa adds her newest treasure to her hoard, with all the care such an occasion commends. Her first gem had taken two days and a night to find its proper place. The first helm, a week. It still adorns the protruding stalagmite, sightless eyes watching the entrance for her return

The human has dried since being fished out of the sea by Nyssa's gentle talons, and there is no danger her presence will damage her collection, but she is not a dragon so gold heavy that new additions get tossed in with the old with no regard paid to the condition of either.

Her journey home was delayed upon reaching the shore of her domain - her treasure's vitality sustained by dint of careful spooning of fragrant broth taken from the offerings of diligent fisherwives - and sun has since set behind distant peaks. Nyssa's eyes work as well in the gathering dark as they do in the full strength of noon, but she mourns the lack of glimmer the light had provided. The morning will come soon enough.

She is a soft thing, delicate - humans so often are, which is why the more troublesome of the species plate themselves in metal to blunt dragons' teeth - and Nyssa does not want to see her harmed, by her own actions or any other. While the bright patterns of vases and inlaid steles would bring out the colour that first drew her gaze, she does not want to see skin patterned and bruised. The pile of tapestries in the corner will make a far better nest within a nest. Draws a small sample of its kind - plain fabric, and beginning to fray, but an offering from child of nearest village, the girls first work, if Nyssa is any judge, and she treasures it as it is - over the slumbering form and settles her bulk between the exposure of the entrance and her hoard.

Soon, the waking of the morning.


End file.
